


These kinds of ordinary moments

by yourthyla



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drugs, Flirting, M/M, POV Outsider, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smoking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourthyla/pseuds/yourthyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the Beta shift and Kirk decides to introduce Spock to his kind of relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These kinds of ordinary moments

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a challenge I did with ActofCynic, because we wondered what it was like if Kirk and Spock smoke weed. Nothing more. It was supposed to be a contrast between TOS and AOS because we're that kind of people but I simply couldn't handle TOS Kirk implying smoking weed so here goes two versions of AOS. 
> 
> ActofCynic's version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6914644

The science officer never looks tired. Kirk wondered, in whiles between glaring at the digital clock on the bridge and drooling on his captain chair in light sleep, how many days the Vulcan could go before he got exhausted. Like really exhausted, not reducing his logical thinking by 16,78%, not getting the need to meditate, but the point when he actually can’t keep his eyes open.

He always worked even when there was no work. Even Uhura is polishing her nails and pretends like she’s not eye-fucking Spock by her peripheral vision. He had been leaning over his console for such a long period of time without moving that Kirk’s own back hurt just by looking at it. Few more minutes, he comforted himself.

For a while he stared ahead at the dreadfully slowly passing stars through the glass in front of him and his eyelids were falling again. And then something clicked on the other side of the bridge so he reflectively blinked them open. Seeing the clock numbers didn’t change much, he groaned and lifted himself from the chair heavily. “Mr. Spock.” He muttered and cleared his throat, walking away lazily while giving his chair’s backrest a last touch for no particular reason.

Spock only turned at his direction and curiously lifted his slanted eyebrows and his hands were behind his back like it wasn’t seven minutes to midnight.

“Join me outside, please.” He waved his hand to emphasize the suggestion when approaching the exit. He had to suppress a grin when he took a glance of Liuethenant Uhura’s alarmed face. When she nearly jumped in her chair and gripped her armrest. He knew exactly she was waiting those 8 hours to walk away with her Vulcan boyfriend and hope that one day he’s finally going to stay in her quarters instead of escorting her and even daring to look confused when she’s pissed for the whole following morning but unwilling to tell him what’s her problem while _James T. Kirk_ giggles at just how wrong she’s doing it.

“I am afraid you are going to have to wait for another 5.4 minutes until the Beta shift is over, captain.” He said and perhaps he really meant it. And Kirk thought it was really cute because nobody gives a shit.

“Spock, take it this way,” he came closer to his science officer, unnecessarily putting hand on his shoulder at which the Vulcan _nearly_ twitched (you’d think he got used to it during Kirk’s captaincy but you never can.) “Your next 5.3 minutes of duty is going to be outside the bridge – talking to your captain who needs you now.” He lifted an eyebrow in his typical convincing-Jimmy way and then Spock gave him that long deep considering look and then they walked away with his ‘very well.’ And Uhura? She will have to wait another couple of stardates to get laid. Oh how she hated that random Iowan kiss-ass.

“May I ask where are you unceasingly pacing? Only a moment ago you were quite easily asleep-“

“You watched me sleep?” Jim just stopped for a second (causing Spock almost bumping into him) to give him a smirk without an answer and then entered a room close to them on the right which happened to be his quarters. Spock suspiciously waited outside as he wasn’t invited in and Jim was back in the blink of an eye – seemingly unchanged and carrying nothing.

“If you have nothing important to tell me, I insist on returning to the bridge to finish my work, captain.” Ignored. Another door, in quaint dark parts of the Enterprise’s engineering deck, was opened and Jim slipped inside, taking Spock’s arm to drag him along. The first officer wanted to protest but he found no proper words before finding himself in the dark room. When the captain closed the door, only a mild purple light was the source of vision. 

 It was…cozy. Spock expected it to be rather stuffy and warm but in fact the air in the room was surprisingly clear and undemanding for the lungs. In the dim light, Spock stole a glance of Jim’s smirk and then watched him pull something out of his pants pocket with a rustle. It was rather plain and easy to recognize the smell attacking his Vulcan smell.

“ _Captain-“_

“It’s Jim off the duty.” He interrupted him and with more rustling sounds he started sprinkling the content of his sachet onto a thin paper and his poor first officer wanted to have nothing in common with this but at the same time felt that protective and responsible side of his that advised him to lecture and get Kirk out of trouble. The problem was the captain didn’t seem to want to let him speak. Perhaps he was perfectly familiar with the risk of this, not mentioning it probably excited him. It was not like the Romulan ale was legal and Spock contently drunk it on various social occasions. It was just yet another opportunity to try to be outsmart Kirk.

He rolled the paper in silence and finished it up with a lick all along its edge, raising his eyebrows at Spock provocatively. His alien companion took a sharp breath in panic as James drew a lighter from his pocket. He was aware it could easily activate a fire alarm but then again, Jim was not a fool, which he realized when his hand was already on Jim’s. He had his thumb on the trigger by now but he chuckled and ignored Vulcan’s warnings.

Instead, he swiftly turned around to get out of his close supervision, and pushed the taller male ever so slightly onto the wall behind him with his back. He nestled against his chest, while being instinctively and lightly caught in his armful. There he proceeded to ignite the joint. It was now obvious to Spock that Jim found this place in particular to avoid entire suspicion. The question occurring to Spock was: who or what was his source for this drug (which he knew was popular on Earth, though) and why he had the need to take Spock with him when he had to know he would not enjoy such activity. Perhaps precisely for that very reason.

The captain’s body eased against Spock’s with his first exhale. Spock’s body did the opposite of easing. He breathed in the sour smell of the smoking plant. And it was not the only thing he could smell. He perceived the _scent_ of the captain’s everyday stress, worries and excitement absorbed into his uniform t-shirt and hair. The effect of the shampoo and the antiperspirant secondary. The male at the wall was curious about all but that, just as he quietly breathed in the aura and charm somewhere behind Jim’s ear. He could almost live on it. He resisted the urge to grasp Jim’s waist because he could get high on this just like Jim on his smoke. He resisted to feel his skin with his fingers and dive into his wicked human mind.

While that human drew on the weed to make it burn in his throat and when he breathed out, up in the air – watching the smoke dissolve in the box of iron walls, he leaned his head back and comfortably onto Spock’s shoulder. How much James reveled in it. He was high long before he took the drug in his hand. The real drug pumped green blood fast to the heart. James T. Kirk groaned faintly, rubbing just barely but consciously against the blue science uniform and pants.

The atmosphere of the small room in engineering department was silent and increasingly obscene. Kirk lifted his arm after his second long drag and glanced up to place it to the alien’s lips. They both knew what Spock was likely to do or say but something in Jim’s eyes was begging Spock to give him this one single moment and nothing more. So Spock gave it to him.

The substance was unfamiliar to the Vulcan body but received it. He didn’t understand the pleasure it gave to humans but it did make an atmosphere. Spock often had different view on aesthetics but concerning Jim, he has always been his best kind of it. They shared the single joint and Spock exceptionally spared them of the words of logic. Though it was suffocating not to let it out for once. The wrongness; he had goosebumps but maybe it was the temperature, maybe it was his superior officer.

By now he let his senses confuse him to certain extent, enough to place his hand on his captain’s hip. And then the other one too.

“Spock-“ he whispered. The addressed male stiffened again in expectation.

And then they were enlightened by the light from the hall, their personal little piece of universe disturbed. Spock put his hands away in a flashy moment but Jim did not seem to panic.

“What took you so long?” He said instead.

“God damn it, what is the hobgoblin doing here?!”

“Close the door, idiot.” He ordered and was obeyed, out of the habit. “I wanted him to join us for once, and you did too.”

“The hell I did! His pointy ears are the last thing I want to see at night-“

“Bones. Stop lying.” Kirk brought his hand with the rest of the weed joint up in offer. That seemed to shut the medical officer up for a while. He took a drag, and he leaned on the cold wall next to the Vulcan. And this time, Jim did too, at the other side from him. Spock did not ask.

There was silence for a few moments while they all exchanged the drug. McCoy watched Spock in fascination, as he placed it between his lips after him and sucked the smoke in.

“You two could have simply said you wanted to spend more time with me.” Spock said into the silence, while both of the men stared into the accumulating smoke.

“Yeah, but your dates with the lieutenant.” McCoy retorted, referring to Uhura with _almost_ as much disgust as Kirk.

“He doesn’t love her.” Jim said randomly and absently, taking a drag after Spock.

“No?”

“I indeed have a very little romantic or sexual interest in officer Uhura, if that is what you are speaking of.”

“Do you have any in either of us?” McCoy smirked. Jim smiled a little for himself.

Spock did not reply. He took the joint over to make one of the last inhales (skipping McCoy’s turn eagerly to look busy), but with a fuzzy mind did not expect the rest to be so strong and he started coughing. Simultaneously, the men by his sides started laughing.

Like he could ever choose between them.


End file.
